Epistole
by Audace
Summary: "Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé t'écrire une lettre, à toi. Cette lettre, c'est ma bouteille à la mer, Potter. C'est encore un petit bout d'espoir qui subsiste en moi. C'est un peu de folie, aussi. Je veux exister... Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi."
1. Chapter 1

_Je relis mes mots et je suis toute émue, alors j'espère que vous le serez aussi. C'est juste un tout petit OS de rien du tout, mais moi je suis émue. Il est super court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus, après tout j'allais pas vous écrire une encyclopédie._

_Alors, pour information, "Epistole" est un mot ancien pour dire "Lettre". Il n'est plus du tout utilisé et ni mon correcteur orthographique, ni ma bêta ne le connaissent (qui remarquera que je place mon correcteur avant ma bêtadorée ? ^^) mais j'ai vérifié (enfin, je me suis prosternée devant le Dieu Google qui m'a donné raison) et c'est bien ça. Juste une petit précision au cas-où, vu que ni mon correcteur fabuleux (ou presque, il connait pas tout plein de mots mon correcteur...) ni ma Plyne ne le connaissaient, ça veut dire que plein de gens peuvent ne pas le connaître, parce que la Plyne, elle s'y connait quand même un minimum._

_Enfin bon, côté Disclaimer je sais pas si c'est vraiment utile. Je veux dire, vous me connaissez, franchement, de qui je peux bien voler les personnages ? Ben voilà, réponse immédiate ; JKR. Comme toujours auparavant et comme toujours dans le futur (du moins si je peux continuer à écrire) je suis une vilaine moldue qui chipe beaucoup dans l'univers de notre orphelin brun préféré pour écrire. Cependant, je reste la seule personne à avoir un droit quelconque sur l'idée. Les personnages sont à JKR, mais le reste est à moi !_

_Enfin, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que je sois pas la seule à pouvoir être retournée par mes quelques mots tout jolis._

* * *

><p><em><span>Épistole<span>_

* * *

><p>Potter,<p>

C'est étrange, tu sais ? Très étrange. Jamais je n'aurais jamais pensé t'écrire une lettre, à toi. Comme je me doute que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé recevoir une lettre de moi... Si jamais tu la reçois. J'ai toujours trouvé que les hiboux avaient un certain charme. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours aimé les voir voltiger dans les airs avant de se poser face à moi et de me tendre leurs pattes afin que je récupère ma lettre. À Poudlard, j'allais souvent à la volière, juste pour les voir. Ils ont toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur moi. Même ta chouette... Surtout ta chouette plutôt. D'un blanc presque immaculé et un pelage si doux... J'étais même jaloux de ton coursier. C'est assez pathétique, je l'avoue. En même temps, je peux t'avouer tout ce que je veux, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me répondre ou le crier au monde entier.

Ce serait difficile pour un mort.

Mort... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne peux pas le croire. Le monde en est persuadé, mais pas moi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas... Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi, tu ne peux pas avoir cette faiblesse. Tu ne pouvais pas... Je croyais que tu serais toujours là, toujours à me vaincre. Tu étais immortel. Et pourtant, tu n'es plus. Tu es parti, blessé, pour ne jamais revenir. Alors, le monde en a été déduit que tu étais mort. Une belle bande d'hypocrites, si tu veux mon avis. Si tu étais revenu, ils t'auraient tous acclamé, tu aurais dû parader à leurs côtés en souriant alors que tu aurais détesté ça. Sauf que tu n'es pas revenu... Et que ça les enchante. Pourquoi devraient-ils s'embêter à rester dans ton ombre ? Mort, ils se servent de ton image à leur avantage, vivant tu serais trop compliqué à manipuler. Tu n'as jamais été facile.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris. Après que tu aies vaincu le Lord, j'ai dû voir un Psychomage. On a tous dû. Ils n'ont pas réellement aidé, mais le mien m'a dit, lors d'une séance, que je devais me libérer de ce qui m'entravait pour pouvoir avancer. Je l'ai écouté... À ma manière. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est toi qui m'entrave. Ton souvenir. Ton absence aussi. Alors je t'écris. J'écris à un mort. Parce que ce mort, il me manque. Il n'y a plus personne pour s'opposer à moi. Sans toi, plus personne ne me voit.

C'était pour ça que je t'appréciais tant. Pour cela que je te cherchais. Je voulais ton attention, je l'avoue. Tu étais tellement différent de ceux qui m'entouraient. Tu étais le seul à me voir, moi. Tu sais, j'ai grandi comme un Malefoy. Je n'avais pas cinq ans qu'on faisait déjà des révérences devant moi, que des familles cupides demandaient déjà à leurs enfants d'être mes amis. Je n'avais pas cinq ans que j'étais déjà un nom... Et ça a duré. Des années. Ça dure encore. Ça durera toujours.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, quelque chose a changé dans mon monde. Je pensais tout maîtriser, je croyais tout diriger. J'avais tord. Je n'étais pas un nom ; je n'étais qu'un nom. Tu me l'as fait comprendre. Toi, avec ton air de gosse débarqué de nulle-part, avec ton ignorance désarmante et avec cette façon de me voir, moi Drago, et non pas Malefoy. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience qu'être Malefoy ne suffisait pas. J'avais le monde à mes pieds, ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant alors que je grandirais, mais ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais assez.

Tu m'as toujours appelé par mon nom de famille, mais tu t'adressais à Drago. Tu parlais au petit con arrogant que j'étais, pas à celui dont il fallait baiser les pieds et cirer les pompes. Ça a tout changé pour moi. J'ai voulu que tu sois mon ami, tu as refusé. Tu as eu raison, Weasley a fait un bien meilleur ami que je ne l'aurais jamais été. Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amitié... Je ne suis fait pour aucun type de relation. La seule chose que je sache faire, c'est donner des ordres et lancer des regards supérieurs au reste du monde.

Je t'en ai voulu de me refuser ton amitié, de préférer un être quelconque à moi. Paradoxalement, ça m'a encore plus attaché à toi. Tu étais si différent. Avec toi, pas de déférence, pas de médisances, pas d'apparence. Juste des insultes, des coups, de la haine. C'était tellement différent. Tellement... Mieux ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais su.

Toutefois, cette différence a changé quelque chose en moi. Tu voyais Drago et je voulais pouvoir n'être que Drago. Tu étais le seul à le voir, alors j'avais besoin que tu fasses attention à moi. C'est pour cela... Je sais que ça n'excuse nullement tout ce que j'ai pu faire, mais d'une certaine façon, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Pour être vu. Tu étais le seul à voir au-delà de Malefoy, à voir Drago. Le seul à te comporter envers moi tel que je le méritais... Alors je t'ai cherché. Bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne puisses pas m'ignorer. Je t'ai insulté, j'ai insulté tes amis, je vous ai blessé. Je me suis opposé à toi, j'ai rejoins les Mangemorts. Je savais que tout cela, ça t'empêcherait de ne pas me voir. J'avais besoin d'exister. J'avais besoin qu'au moins une personne sache que je n'étais pas seulement l'héritier d'une fortune, d'une famille, d'un nom, mais aussi un enfant qui grandissait.

Je pense souvent que si d'autres avaient vu en moi cet enfant, cela m'aurait sûrement évité de faire tant de conneries... Je porte encore la marque de mes erreurs, et je les regrette. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir dans le passé et changer cela. Sauf que je sais que, si je me retrouve à nouveau invisible parmi tant d'autres, je referais ce choix. Pour que tu me vois...

Avec du recul, cela me paraît normal. Tu es sûrement le seul qui pouvait agir comme ça. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir être supérieur à un Malefoy et avoir le droit de me voir, plutôt que m'aduler de devant et médire par derrière. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ton nom qui t'a fait agir comme cela. C'est juste ton ignorance totale du monde. Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, pourquoi te comporter avec moi différemment d'avec les autres ? Puis tu l'as su, mais ça n'a rien changé pour toi.  
>C'est ce fait qui m'a paru le plus étrange au début. Tu as compris qui j'étais, l'importance que j'avais, mais tu n'as jamais fui. Tu me fascinais. Tu me fascines toujours. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu fonctionnais, je n'ai jamais su prédire tes réactions. La plupart des gens sont prévisibles. Il est facile de décortiquer leur façon de penser, leurs émotions et de déduire leurs réactions. Toi, pas. Toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir, à imaginer comment tu pourrais réagir face à telle ou telle situation. C'était... Juste une raison de plus pour m'intéresser à toi.<p>

Mon ancien Psychomage serait content. Il disait que je ne m'ouvrais pas assez, que je devais plus souvent dire ce que je pensais. J'écris, ce n'est pas la même chose, mais au final tu recevras quand même mes pensées. Ou pas. Tu es mort, après tout. Censé être mort... Trois ans après, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à cette idée. Je crois que tant que je ne verrais pas ton corps inanimé, je n'accepterais pas. Comment accepter que tu ne sois plus ? Comment accepter l'idée que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cette lettre ? Que mon hibou ne te trouveras pas et qu'il rentrera bredouille, ma lettre toujours accroché à sa patte ? Je crois que lorsque ça arrivera, je te le renverrais. Je crois que tant que cette lettre sera accrochée, elle y restera et l'oiseau n'aura pas de répit. Tu ne peux pas être mort. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Pense à ma plume qui parcourt ce papier ; j'ai le courage de t'écrire, alors soit au moins là pour me lire. Je veux que tu lises cette lettre. Je veux qu'il y ait quelque part une personne qui sache que j'existe. Même si tu ne reviens jamais, même si tes yeux ne se posent plus sur moi avec haine, même si tu ne me vois plus, au moins tu sais que j'existe. Parce que, moi je sais, tu chéris les souvenirs du passé. Tu es vivant, tu dois l'être, mais tu as quitté ce monde. Je comprends ça. Je ne sais pas prédire tes actions, mais je peux deviner ce que tu penses, ce que tu as pensé. Tu es vivant et tu es reparti parmi les moldus. Tu ne voulais pas de ce monde d'hypocrites, de ce monde où tu serais sans cesse harcelé par ta victoire. Tu pensais mourir et échapper à ça, à cette épidémie de joie et d'embrassades qui ont eu lieu. Tu pensais mourir et échapper à ton nom, à ta cicatrice. En te relevant, blessé et presque mort mais toujours vivant, tu as préféré partir. Ça, je peux le comprendre. Je sais que, là où tu es, tu dois tout de même penser à ce monde que tu as laissé derrière toi. Ce monde, j'y appartiens. Quand tu penses à ce monde, tu penses à tes amis et à Poudlard. Poudlard, je l'espère, doit t'amener à penser à moi. Tu dois te souvenir de moi. Te souvenir de mon existence. Te souvenir de Drago. Je veux que quelqu'un sache que Drago existe. Que Drago est un imbécile, toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi insupportable, mais qu'il existe. Caché derrière Malefoy... Je veux que ce scénario que je m'invente soit vrai. Je veux que tu sois vivant... Mais ce que l'on veut est rarement ce que l'on a.

Mon nom a été réhabilité tu sais ? Non, tu ne sais sûrement pas... La mort ignore la vie. Tout à leur euphorie, les gens ont été capable de voir que, malgré ma marque, je pouvais servir à certains. Ceux qui visaient le pouvoir politique surtout. Un Malefoy peut servir. Il leur suffisait d'inventer une jolie histoire pour que je passe pour un gentil. Ça n'a pas été difficile, les ministériels sont de très bons fabulateurs. Je pensais que ta victoire marquerait la fin de ma famille. Dans un certain sens, j'en étais presque à l'espérer. Comme ça, les gens auraient cessé de voir Malefoy comme un être supérieur et j'aurais peut être pu connaître de nouvelles personnes appréciant Drago. Au lieu de ça, alors qu'on aurait dû me mettre en prison avec tant d'autres, j'ai été accepté par la société. Je suppose que le monde a besoin de figures emblématiques, même s'ils doutent de leur véracité.

Je côtoie diverses personnes tous les jours. J'en ais plein qui travaillent sous mes ordres et j'occupe l'un des postes les plus influents du Ministère. Je suis entouré de plein de monde et incroyablement demandé... Mais encore une fois, je ne suis que Malefoy. Qu'un nom, dont la signification a changé par la manipulation de l'opinion publique, mais je ne suis qu'un nom. Un nom à qui on demande de paraître à des dîners officiels, de sourire sur les photos avec le Ministre... Un nom.

Je suis né Malefoy, adulé pour mon nom sans être connu pour moi même. J'ai eu un peu d'espoir pendant quelques années avec toi. L'espoir qu'un jour mon nom cesserait d'être le seul qualificatif qui s'appliquerait à moi. Je n'aurais pas dû espérer. L'espoir, c'est pour les naïfs, les romantiques, les niais, les idiots. L'espoir, ça ne peut que décevoir. J'ai été déçu. Tu m'as déçu d'une certaine façon. J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes pas. Que tu restes. Que tu continues à me voir. J'aurais existé à travers toi... Un peu plus longtemps. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fui. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Pas alors que je crève d'envie de partir, moi aussi. Je ne le fais pas. Je ne le ferais jamais. Je suis lâche. Je hais la position dans laquelle je vis, mais je sais que sans elle je ne serais rien.

Cette lettre, c'est ma bouteille à la mer, Potter. C'est encore un petit bout d'espoir qui subsiste en moi ; l'espoir que tu sois vivant, l'espoir que j'existe encore. C'est un peu de folie, aussi. Beaucoup, peut-être. Cette folie, je l'attacherais à mon hibou. Une chouette totalement noire, à l'opposé de la tienne. J'ai pensé à toi en la choisissant... Cette folie, je te l'enverrais. À toi, un mort. Tous les jours, j'attendrais le retour de mon animal. J'attendrais avec impatience, j'attendrais avec peur. Impatience de savoir, peur d'être déçu. J'ai peur, Potter. Peur que tu sois vraiment mort. Peur que tu n'existes plus... Parce que si tu n'existes plus, alors moi non plus. Je veux que cette lettre arrive jusqu'à toi. Je veux que mon hibou revienne sans. Ou avec une réponse. Je veux que tu sois vivant. Je veux... Je veux être Drago, encore Drago, juste Drago. Je veux que quelqu'un sache que je suis là. Je veux être moi. Je veux que, toi, tu me vois, moi. Encore une fois, encore un peu. Je veux juste vivre, tel que je suis. Sans avoir à paraître, à sourire, à faire semblant. Je veux que tu me détestes comme avant. Je veux exister en t'insultant. Je veux exister en te haïssant. Je veux exister en te regardant. Je veux exister... Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

Drago.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai été très étonnée d'obtenir autant de reviews pour ma modeste Épistole, mais aussi très heureuse, bien sûr. Et parmi ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, presque tous m'avez demandé une réponse. Alors, petit à petit, l'idée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Je suis d'accord, la lettre de Drago ne peut rester sans suite. Alors, une réponse ? _

_Lorsque j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour écrire un chapitre de Réminiscence, ce weekend, l'idée s'est affinée. Et les mots se sont glissés d'eux même sur ma page OpenOffice. Oui, une suite. Une réponse ? Pas celle que vous attendez, cependant. Je ne sais pas... Je sais que cela n'est pas ce que vous attendez. Je pense que vous me demanderez sûrement encore une suite. Parce que j'ai l'impression de m'être surpassée, dans la description de la douleur d'un personnage. Alors je vais répondre tout de suite : je ne sais pas. Ferais-je une suite à cette déjà suite ? Ferais-je une histoire de cette idée ? Je ne sais pas. _

_Disons qu'on verra. J'écris souvent, entre deux chapitres de Réminiscence, un léger, court, Os. Alors, peut être que j'en viendrais à alterner petites lettres et longs chapitres. Peut être. Peut être pas. Disons que c'est mon inspiration qui décidera. Et mon temps libre, aussi. Parce que les vacances qui s'annoncent seront très chargées pour moi, et que l'année prochaine il est fort peu probable que je continue à écrire, sauf par petits moments exceptionnels. Alors on verra. Enfin, pour le moment, le présent, je ne vais pas me casser la tête à vous répéter que le monde d'HP est à JKR et vous laissez libres d'aller lire ce qui suit. _

_J'ai mal. Me relire me fait mal._

* * *

><p>Trois semaines. Trois semaines que mes yeux ont accroché ce hibou. L'ont suivi, jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Jusqu'à ce lointain horizon. Trois semaines, qu'il est parti, avec ma lettre accrochée à sa patte. Trois semaines, que je me réveille chaque matin, avec l'espoir d'une réponse. Trois semaines de passées. Trois semaines, et toujours rien.<p>

Je veux une réponse, Potter. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu sois en vie. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Savoir que, loin, quelque part sur cette Terre, tu vis. Tu respires, tu vois, tu te lèves chaque matin. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es vivant. Que tu as reçu ma lettre et que tu la conserves précieusement. J'ai besoin de le savoir. Répond-moi.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois mort. Je perds espoir. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, vis-à-vis de toi, et je le perds, peu à peu, un peu plus. Trois semaines, c'est long. Trop long. Je veux une réponse. Je veux qu'un matin, un hibou inconnu tape à ma fenêtre. Je veux qu'il m'embête, qu'il me mette en retard, qu'il me fasse enrager. Jusqu'à ce que je vois la lettre qu'il m'amènerait, que je reconnaisse ton écriture presque illisible. À ce moment, j'oublierais mon retard, j'oublierais ma colère passagère. Je n'en voudrais plus à ce hibou. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Il serait porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

Tu sais, je n'ai pas seulement envie d'une réponse. Je crois que... Oui. Je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai besoin que tu sois en vie. J'ai besoin de cette réponse, qui ferait battre mon cœur de joie. Je sais. C'est étrange. Après tant de haine, pourquoi ce sentiment ? Je ne sais pas. Avec toi, je n'ai jamais rien su. Tout était si emmêlé. Tout l'est toujours. Mais sur papier, c'est plus simple. Les idées s'enchaînent, unes à unes, alors c'est plus simple. Tu n'es pas face à moi, tu ne m'empêches pas de réfléchir convenablement. C'est si facile de me remémorer tes traits, lorsque nous nous engagions dans une joute verbale idiote. Je me rappelle aussi l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines. Ce sentiment de puissance. De vie. J'étais vivant. Tu étais celui grâce à qui je m'en rendais le mieux compte.

J'ai besoin de ça. De toi. De tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir. De tout ce que tu m'as fait connaître. J'ai besoin de cette adrénaline, ce sentiment de force, et toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te demande pas de revenir, Potter. Pas même de me répondre, si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois en vie. J'ai besoin de savoir, que j'existe encore. Que je suis encore vivant. Fais moi un signe. Dis-moi, murmure-moi, que tu es en vie. C'est par ça, que je continuerais à subsister.

J'ai été nommé Ministre. La population m'acclame, m'aime. Pour mon image de repenti merveilleux. Pour les promesses idiotes qui leurs ont été faites et en lesquelles ils croient naïvement. À la lumière, je suis le plus jeune Ministre que les sorciers aient jamais eu. Dans l'ombre, je ne suis qu'un pion, manipulé par des mains avides qui ne peuvent obtenir directement le pouvoir et se servent de moi pour parvenir à leurs fins. Je sais ce qui m'attend, Potter. D'ici peu, du gentil Ministre Malefoy je deviendrais un tyran et l'on me destituera bien vite. Pas assez vite, cependant. Ils auront réussi à tirer leur épingle du jeu avant qu'on ne me jette. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je me hais, d'être manipulable. Je me hais, de ne pas être capable de faire entendre ma voix.

J'ai toujours été un leader. Et pourtant... C'est si facile. Désormais, je ne suis que ce blond charismatique au sourire charmeur qui pose pour des photos. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis plus moi. Il ne reste qu'une enveloppe charnelle. Où suis-je passé ? Je me le demande... Je me suis laissé bercer, laissé emporter. C'était si facile de dire oui, de hocher la tête et d'acquiescer à n'importe quoi. C'était facile, alors je l'ai fait. Je les ai laissés me guider. Se servir de moi. Je me suis fait l'instrument, de ma propre déchéance. J'ai honte. Je me hais. Mais je ne me révolte pas. J'ai perdu cette flamme en moi. J'ai perdu ce qui faisait de moi l'être arrogant que j'étais. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis plus personne. Alors, peut être que tu as raison. Ne me réponds pas...

Pourquoi répondre ? Pourquoi venir sauver quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? Qui n'existe plus ? Je suis perdu, Potter. Je suis perdu dans ce monde qui n'est plus le mien. J'aimerais continuer à tout maîtriser. J'aimerais continuer à tout diriger. Mais je ne peux plus. Je ne peux maîtriser, diriger, un monde que je ne connais pas. Je suis perdu. Je me suis perdu. Quelle différence y a-t-il ? Je n'existe plus. Je ne suis qu'une image. Une image qui sourit. Une image qui fait semblant. Une image qu'on déguise à sa guise. Une image, sans vie.

Tu sais, Harry... Puis-je me permettre de t'appeler Harry ? Je ne sais pas. Oh, et puis ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me répondre. Je crois que j'ai perdu l'espoir. Mais au moins, cela me donnera l'impression éphémère de diriger quelque chose. Alors je t'appellerais Harry.

Vois-tu, Harry, je l'ai dit. Je me suis perdu. Et personne ne l'a vu. Personne, sauf toi, n'a jamais su qui j'étais. Alors comment auraient-ils pu voir que je n'étais plus moi ? Je crois que Drago n'existe plus. Je crois qu'ils l'ont détruit, pour ne garder que Malefoy. Malefoy, qui est-ce ? Malefoy, c'est un enfant grandit trop vite. Un enfant qui a tout perdu. Un enfant manipulable à souhait. Drago, qui est-ce ? Ce n'est plus personne. On l'a détruit, parce qu'il empêchait Malefoy d'être. Parce qu'il luttait contre la capitulation de Malefoy.

Je souffre peut-être d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, non ? Il y a peut-être Drago et Malefoy, et non plus Drago Malefoy. Enfin, j'en ai peut-être souffert. Si Drago n'est plus, il ne reste que Malefoy. Du coup, je ne peux plus avoir une personnalité dédoublée. Tu ne crois pas ?

Moi, je crois que je ne sais pas. Que savoir, sur quoi se poser ? Quelles sont les choses dont on peut être certain ? Quelles sont celles dont on doit douter ? Moi, je ne sais plus. Je doute de tout. Je doute de moi. Du monde. De toi. Je doute de ton existence. Es-tu une chimère, que j'ai inventé pour me consoler de ma non-existence ? As-tu réellement existé ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Je doute de moi. Ai-je vraiment un jour été Drago ? Ou ai-je inventé ce passé où j'étais un être à part entière pour me voiler la vérité ; je ne suis personne ? Je doute de tout.

C'est effrayant, tu sais. Douter. Parce que le doute amène la peur. Et qu'avoir peur, c'est pire que tout. La peur s'infiltre en moi, glisse sous ma peau et se fait corrosive. Elle attaque une idée. Puis la détruit. Elle la ronge, jusqu'au bout. Quand cette idée, cette affirmation, est devenue une interrogation, alors elle serpente doucement, dangereusement, jusqu'à une autre. Et elle détruit. Détruit tout sur son passage. Elle va jusque détruire ma propre existence. Est-ce que moi, je suis quelque chose ? Ne suis-je donc pas qu'un mirage, un esprit brumeux qui s'invente une vie alors qu'il n'est rien ? Si je t'ai inventé, je peux bien m'inventer moi-même. Peut-être que Malefoy n'est pas mon nom. Peut-être que Drago n'est pas mon prénom. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un sorcier. Peut-être que je suis un fou.

C'est cela. Je suis fou. Je suis fou. Je t'ai imaginé. Tu n'es qu'une ombre, sortie de mon esprit. Je me suis inventé. Je ne suis ni Drago, ni Malefoy. Je ne suis qu'une personne, qui rêve éveillée. Une personne perdue. Ça j'en suis sûr, cependant. Rêvé ou réel, je suis perdu. Entre quoi et quoi, entre qui et qui. Entre deux mondes, peut-être. Entre toi et moi, sûrement. Entre moi et mon passé, certainement.

Qui suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? Existes-tu ? Et moi ? Est-ce que j'existe ? J'ai peur. Peur que tout cela ne soit que pure imagination. Peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que ni toi, ni moi n'existons. J'ai peur. Cette peur me prend au corps. Elle me noue l'estomac, me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de fermer toutes mes fenêtres et de me glisser jusqu'à ma salle de bain. J'ai envie d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et d'entrer dans ma douche, habillé. J'ai envie de sentir ces gouttes, ce torrent glacial, frôler ma peau. J'ai envie que l'eau caresse mon visage avec dureté. J'ai envie qu'elle noie mes larmes. J'ai envie de le froid s'empare de moi. Que mon corps se mette à trembler. J'ai envie t'atteindre ce moment où mon corps souffrira mais où mon esprit se détachera. J'ai envie de devenir le simple spectateur de ma déchéance. Je veux voir mon corps grelotter, voir mes lèvres bleuir, voir mes larmes disparaître sous le fleuve qui s'échappera de ma douche. Je veux me voir, sans me sentir. J'ai peur.

J'ai peur de cette envie. J'ai peur de la peur. Parce que... Parce que je sais qu'un jour, je ne résisterais plus. Mais par contre... Je ne sais pas si, ce jour-là, j'aurais la force de m'arracher à cette situation. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à éteindre le jet d'eau. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir de ma douche. Je ne sais pas si je survivrais. Parce que je sais... Je sais que si ce moment arrive... Alors, peut-être, je serais trop fatigué de cette vie, de ces peurs, de ces déceptions. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie de sortir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie de survivre. Peut-être... Peut-être que je me laisserais faillir. Peut-être que je laisserais mon corps à la merci de sa faiblesse. Peut-être que mon esprit sera fixé sur lui, le voyant mourir sans le sentir. Peut-être que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que vivre.

Je n'ai pas la force de me rebeller contre ceux qui me manipulent. Je n'aurais pas la force de me rebeller contre la mort qui m'appelle. Je suis faible. Je suis faible et cela me rend encore plus faible. Je suis faible. Et j'en mourrais... Peut-être. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je doute.

Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je n'ai plus d'envies. Je n'ai plus rien. Même plus de vie. Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais que je pourrais finir cette lettre et aller voir les Aurors pour leur parler. Ils m'écouteraient. Je pourrais faire enfermer ceux qui me manipulent et je pourrais laisser mon poste à quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un de bien. Je sais aussi que je ne le ferais pas. Je sais qu'à la place, je suivrais ce nouvel hibou jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Puis, comme il y a trois semaines, je fermerais les yeux et laisserais le soleil abreuver ma peau. Et en même temps, je laisserais ces gens continuer à détruire le monde. Ils m'ont déjà détruit, je ne suis pas assez fort pour m'opposer à eux. Je ne suis plus assez fort. L'ai-je déjà été ?

Je sais que je n'y crois plus. Je ne crois plus au retour de ce hibou avec une lettre sur laquelle tu auras gribouillé quelques mots, ou une réponse complète. Je ne crois plus en rien. Plus en toi, plus en moi, plus en la valeur de la vie. Tu t'es battu pour ça. Pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix et être heureux. Parce que nos vies sont des cadeaux que l'on doit chérir. Je ne crois plus en toi. Alors, je ne crois plus en la vie non plus. Elle s'est trop jouée de moi pour que j'y crois.

Je compte les jours. Ceux qui me séparent du moment où je laisserais la peur prendre le pas sur ce soupçon de vie qui subsiste en moi. Cet instinct de survie. Je sais qu'un jour, il s'éteindra. Je sais que, ce jour-là, mes pieds me conduiront jusqu'à ma douche. Que mes larmes couleront, noyées dans l'eau. Que mes mains trembleront. Que mon corps grelottera. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu es mort. Alors je me répète. Je veux faire semblant de penser pouvoir être sauvé. Je veux faire semblant de croire, d'avoir encore l'espoir. Je veux faire semblant. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Demain. Après-demain. Puis le surlendemain. Ces jours, qu'il me reste. Serais-je encore là la semaine prochaine ? Serais-je encore là dans dix jours ? Dans vingt ? Serais-je encore là le mois prochain ? C'est la seule question que je me pose. Je ne me demande même plus si tu es en vie. Je n'y crois plus. J'aimerais. J'aimerais que tu vives, loin de moi, et que tu reçoives ces mots. J'aimerais qu'ils te fassent mal, que ton cœur se serre à l'idée de ma mort, comme le mien me fait mal quand je songe que tu n'es plus là. Mais tu es mort. Ton cœur ne se serrera plus jamais. Il a perdu toute sa vivacité. Bientôt, le mien aussi s'arrêtera. J'espère peut-être une dernière chose. Qu'après, s'il y a un après, je te rejoigne. Si tu n'es pas une chimère inventée par moi, je voudrais te rejoindre.

Je ne crois pas que tu sois en vie, Harry. Mais je fais comme si. Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Alors, faisons semblant. Si tu es vivant, je te demande une chose. N'oublie pas que c'est une demande, pas une supplication. Jamais je ne te supplierais. Je suis faible, mais face à toi je revis un peu, alors ma faiblesse diminue et je ne te supplie pas. Mais je te le demande. Je fais semblant d'espérer, de croire, d'attendre alors que je ne fais plus rien de tout cela. Je te le demande. Aide-moi.

Comme si tu vivais, comme si tes mains pouvait attraper cette lettre, l'ouvrir et comme si ton regard émeraude pouvait lire ces mots, je te le demande. Je sais que tu ne m'aideras pas, car jamais rien de tout cela n'arrivera, mais je fais comme si. Parce que... C'est encore mon instinct de survie. J'attends qu'il s'éteigne. Je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai hâte. Hâte que mes pas me guident jusque ma salle de bain. Hâte que mon corps tremble. Hâte que mes yeux se ferme. Hâte que ma dernière larme coule. Hâte que mon esprit arrête de penser. Hâte d'arrêter de souffrir. Je ne devrais pas, mais la mort, douce et tranquille, m'apparaît comme plus attirante que cette vie de malheur, de souffrances.

Cependant, comme si j'y croyais : Aide-moi.

Pour vivre, j'ai besoin de toi. Et parce que je sais que tu es mort, je mourrais sans toi. Je te rejoindrais, peut-être. La mort m'attend. Et je l'attend. Impatiemment. Affectueusement. Je t'y rejoindrais, peut-être.

Drago.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors voilà, je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ça, de cette suite, mais Lia Mei Soma m'a convaincue qu'elle était pas si mal._

_Je sais pas... de toute façon, il était évident que rien ne pourrait être parfait après la seconde lettre de Drago, que, quoi que j'écrive, ce ne serait pas parfait, pas assez. Mais bon... Je pouvais pas laisser Drago dans un tel état d'esprit, j'me sentais coupable de lui faire vivre ça. Alors... Voilà donc. Une petite suite, qui ne ma satisfait pas totalement mais qui est certainement le meilleur que je puisse faire. Ça, c'est vraiment la fin. Ma première lettre était censée être un OS, puis devenue un Two-shot, puis un Three-shot parce que je voulais vraiment pas rester sur la dernière lettre de Drago, mais après ça, je vais arrêter là. Pour certains d'entre vous, qui pensez que l'histoire doit s'arrêter à la dernière lettre de Drago, je vous comprends. Je suis d'accord aussi, d'une certaine façon, mais j'avais un peu besoin d'écrire cette lettre là, je m'en serais voulu sinon. Rien ne vous oblige cependant à lire cette troisième et dernière partie, parce que je pense que l'histoire peut aussi s'arrêter sur la détresse de Drago et toutes les possibilités qui planent autour._

_En espérant que ça ne décevra pas trop ceux qui liront, bonne lecture à tous._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est... Irréel. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire. Trois semaines, comme tu l'as dit. Trois semaines qu'un hibou a toqué à ma fenêtre et que ta lettre m'est parvenue. Je ne savais que faire. Cela fait bien longtemps que les gens ont cessé de m'écrire. Cette lettre a tout changé. Comme toi, ils croient que je suis mort. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Harry Potter est mort. Il n'existe plus. Et c'est plus cela qu'il ne t'a pas répondu, la première fois.

Celui qui t'écrit maintenant, ce n'est pas Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas cet enfant qu'on a forcé à grandir et qu'on a jeté dans une guerre dont il ne voulait pas. Cet enfant, il n'existe plus. Il est mort au combat. Je l'ai laissé dans votre monde, quand je suis parti. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta lettre parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était une folie. Tu n'avais pas besoin de réponse.

Sauf que là, maintenant, Malefoy, les choses ont changé. Tu as besoin d'une réponse. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te voit. Tu as besoin de Harry Potter. Ne te leurres pas, Malefoy, le Potter que tu connaissais est mort. Il n'y a plus de Harry, plus de Potter, plus de Survivant ou toutes ces merdes. Tu es resté Malefoy, moi j'ai changé. Là où je suis, je ne suis personne. Perdu dans un endroit où l'on ne me retrouvera pas. Quelque part ou nul ne me connais, je ne suis personne, mais, au moins, je peux être moi.

Tu avais raison quand tu l'écrivais, Malefoy, je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu existes, je sais qu'un Drago se cache derrière le masque que tu places sur ton visage.

Tu avais aussi raison en espérant. Comme quoi, l'espoir peut parfois servir. Tes mots me font mal. Tes mots me blessent, au plus profond de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te glisses jusque cette douche, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses vaincre.

Je connais Drago. Ce blond insupportable, arrogant, fier et combatif. Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi : où est-il passé ? Malefoy aussi est fier. Mille fois plus encore que Drago. Alors laisse-le combattre. Relève-toi, sèche tes larmes. Bats-toi. Je vis. Alors vis aussi.

Oublie cette douche, détruit-la, détruit l'idée qu'elle te donne. Ne te laisse pas vaincre par la peur. Je sais ce qu'est la peur. Ne crois-tu pas que jamais je n'ai eu peur ? La peur a fait partie intégrante de ma vie pendant des années, Malefoy... Drago.

Je crois que je peux t'appeler Drago, maintenant.

Lorsque j'ai reçu ta première lettre, j'ai pris ça pour un égarement de ta part. J'ai été surpris. Énormément. Je n'ai pas répondu. La folie est passagère, me suis-je dit. Mais... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te répondre après cette deuxième lettre. Je l'ai eue entre mes mains, j'ai lu chaque mot, mes yeux courants sur le papier plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je l'ai lue. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Plus, peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Mes mains tremblaient. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Je voulais être sûr que j'avais bien lu. Que je n'avais pas mélanger des lettres, que ton écriture aristocratique ne m'aurait pas trompé, moi qui n'ai que l'habitude de mes pattes de mouches illisibles et des textes tapés à l'ordinateur ou à la machine à écrire. Mais non, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je savais toujours lire. J'aurais préféré avoir oublié comment faire...

Dois-je te dire que, à ce moment, ta lettre entre mes mains, j'ai eu peur ? Cette peur qui paralyse tes muscles, noue ta gorge, fait piquer tes yeux comme si tu voulais pleurer mais que tu n'avais plus de larmes pour le faire ? Dois-je te dire que mes mains ont laissé tomber ta lettre pour se raccrocher à la table la plus proche ? Que je me serais écroulé sans cette table ? Que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et que mon sang pulsait trop vite dans mes veines ? Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Mais je vais l'écrire. Parce que... Je pense que je peux tout te dire. Même si je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

Harry Potter a disparu, mais tu connais celui qui se cache en dessous. Lui, il est resté. Lui, il peut te parler. Parce que, étrangement, il a confiance en toi. Peut-être sait-il que vous êtes à la fois semblables et différents et que tu ne le trahiras pas ? Peut-être se contente-t-il d'espérer, comme tant de naïfs, romantiques, idiots ou niais ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Mais il veut t'aider. Il veut que tu vives. Il te répond. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, sa main glisse sur un parchemin, le parcourt rapidement, parce qu'il veut que sa réponse te parvienne avant que ton instinct de survie ne faiblisse.  
>Il veut que tu vives. Il veut que le garçon qui se cache derrière Malefoy revienne à la vie. Il veut qu'il regarde le soleil se lever, un matin, et décide de se relever, lui aussi. Il veut... Tant de choses.<p>

Je suis en vie, Malefoy. Je suis en vie. Je vis. Alors, je t'en supplie, vis aussi. Parce que... L'idée de ta mort me fait mal. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as toujours su qui j'étais. Tu ne savais pas me décrypter, mais tu savais qui j'étais. Tu voyais au-delà du Survivant auréolé de gloire ou du Gryffondor téméraire. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un qui le sache vive.

Tu sais, mine de rien, j'ai été heureux de recevoir ce hibou. Parce que... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais peur d'avoir été oublié. Mais non, il reste quelqu'un à se souvenir de moi. Merci pour cela, Drago.

Je sais que ma phrase est assez sibylline, mais c'est ainsi. Harry Potter est bel et bien mort. Je... Je l'ai laissé derrière moi, il appartient au passé. L'homme que je suis maintenant n'en est pas tellement différent, mais il l'est en même temps totalement. Je ne suis pas le même. J'ai changé, j'ai mûri, grandi. Je ne suis personne, alors je n'ai à être personne. L'on ne pose pas d'espoirs infondés en moi, l'on ne me demande rien qui ne soit impossible. C'est reposant. Très. Je vis, une vie simple.

Je suis vivant et je me lève chaque matin. Je bois un café, m'habille et part travailler. C'est ainsi, simplement. Je respire, je vois le soleil décliner dans le ciel et les journées passer. Je suis seul, là où je ne serais pas retrouvé. C'est ce que je voulais. C'est ce à quoi j'aspirais. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis vivant. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis heureux.

Je ne regrette pas d'être parti, mais d'avoir été oublié. Si j'ai le courage de t'écrire, c'est que j'ai peur pour toi. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ceux qui allaient bien, et maintenant ils croient à ma mort. Je le regrette un peu. J'aimerais que mes amis sachent que je suis en vie. Et pourtant, c'est à toi que je le dis. Tu n'es pas le seul à douter, Drago. Pourquoi est-ce à toi que je réponds ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée de ta mort me fais sérieusement songer à la mienne ?

Parce que, tu sais... Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, je vais le dire. J'y ai aussi songé. J'ai déjà regardé le sol, depuis le trentième étage d'un immeuble, et j'ai déjà pensé à la chute vertigineuse que cela ferait. À la sensation de l'air qui coulerait sur ma peau, de mon corps entraîné par la gravité. J'y ai pensé. Sans oser. Parce que... Je ne peux pas. Pas après m'être battu pour vivre, pas alors que mes parents ont donné leurs vies pour la mienne. Je ne serais pas ingrat.

Il nous faut vivre, Drago. Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, trop sont morts dans cette guerre. Nous avons la chance de vivre, alors faisons-le. Nous avons survécu, ce n'est pas pour nous glisser sous une douche glaciale ou ouvrir la fenêtre d'un trentième étage. Là où je suis n'importe pas, ma vie n'importe pas, ce que je deviens non plus. Seul importe toi. Vis.

Lève-toi un matin et prend une respiration. Sens le parfum des fleurs qui ont éclos. Entends les chants des oiseaux qui s'éveillent. Vois le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Profite de la caresse qu'il fait sur ta peau. Ressens chaque sensation comme si c'était la dernière. Fermes-les yeux et respire. Fais juste ça.

Et tu comprendras.

La vie est trop précieuse. Ta vie est précieuse, ma vie est précieuse. Ces sensations sont précieuses. Tout, tout ce qui fait nos journées et que nous ne voyons plus, que nous ignorons désormais, est précieux. Nous avons l'habitude de vivre, c'est devenu normal. C'est trop normal. Presque banal, sans intérêt. Prends conscience de la chance que nous avons, va te recueillir dans un cimetière s'il le faut, mais ne te tue pas. Si tu dois mourir, que ce soit de la main de la nature. Que ce soit endormi, à quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans, lorsque les rides auront marqué ta peau, que les années passées au Ministère t'auront fatigué, que tu auras pris une retraite bien méritée pour cultiver des orchidées. Seul la nature a le droit d'enlever la vie.

Je te le demande, Drago, comme une faveur ou un ordre, comme tu veux, ne te tues pas. Choisis la vie, parce que c'est elle qui a le plus à t'offrir. Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais que tu as mal, je sais que tu te sens enfermé dans ton propre corps, enfermé dans le rôle qu'on t'impose. Oublie ce rôle. Oublie les limites de ton corps. Que veux-tu faire ? Poses-toi cette simple question. Que veux-tu faire ? Tu dois vivre.

Veux-tu voler ? Envole-toi. Veux-tu nager ? Jette-toi à l'eau. Que veux-tu ? Quoi que tu veuilles faire, fais-le. Oublie les limites qui te sont imposées et fais-le. Tu as le droit de le faire. Le faire, c'est vivre. Alors vis. Vis. Pour moi, pour toi. Pour honorer et remercier ceux qui sont morts. Vis chaque moment, chaque seconde. Chaque acte. Choisis ta vie, décide-la. Gouverne-la. Révolte-toi. Profite du cadeau qui t'est fait, de ces années offertes. Chaque seconde est à chérir. N'oublie jamais ça.

La pluie ruisselle sur ta peau ? Ne pense pas à prendre un parapluie. Offre ton visage au ciel et sourit. La pluie est belle. Elle est douce. Elle frôle ton visage. Les gouttes se glissent dans ton col et tombent jusque ton cœur.

Ton cœur bat. Tombe amoureux, tu le sentiras battre encore plus fort. Peut-être même qu'on te le brisera. Et alors ? Vis. Que ce soit sentir la pluie, profiter du soleil, observer les papillons, jouer dans la neige, courir après un arc-en-ciel, sortir avec quelqu'un, aimer, détester, avoir le cœur déchiré, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire. Vivre.

Parce que tu le mérites, parce que les morts le méritent. Vis ta vie, à fond, comme tu l'entends. C'est la seule façon d'être heureux. Fais des erreurs, plaque tout, recommence tout, apprends de tes erreurs et grandis grâce à elles.

As-tu envie d'aller voir les Aurors et de leur dire la vérité ? Si oui, fais-le. Si non... tant pis pour la population, tant pis pour ce que ces gens pourraient faire aux sorciers. Fais des erreurs. Tu es humain, tu es vivant. Tu as le droit. Choisis ta vie. Tu es libre.

Tu as en main les clés de ton destin. Fais ce que tu veux faire. La vie est une danse ? Choisis donc ton tempo. La vie est un chant ? Écris- moi les paroles. La vie est une chienne ? Je te demande quelle race. La vie est ce que tu veux qu'elle soit. Ta vie est ce que tu en fais. Elle peut être horrible, mais il arrivera toujours un moment où un miracle apparaîtra. Un jour, elle fera volte-face et te sourira. Elle t'illuminera. Tu rayonneras. Il ne tient qu'à toi de décider quand. Donne-toi les moyens, et la vie sera ce que tu veux qu'elle soit.

Utopique, me diras-tu ? Peut-être. Mais l'utopie, le rêve, l'espoir, même s'ils sont pour les niais, romantiques et je ne sais plus lesquels autres, ils sont aussi pour les gens normaux. Nous devons tous rêver, nous avons tous le droit d'espérer. Parce que c'est l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, le rêve d'une vie utopique, qui permettront d'y croire. Croire, c'est vivre. On ne vit pas sans croire. Tu peux choisir en quoi croire, mais tu dois croire. Tu dois vivre.

Je n'ai pas ta plume, Drago. Je ne ferais pas venir les larmes dans tes yeux, je ne peux te décrire un désespoir qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne veux que te faire passer un message d'espoir. Une nécessité. Tu avais besoin que je sois en vie pour pouvoir vivre. Je suis en vie. J'existe toujours. Toi aussi. Vis. Je t'en supplie, vis. Parce que je sais que tu existes. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je sais que tu existes, alors vis. Vis, pour ne pas oublier que, moi aussi, j'existe.

Espère, s'il le faut. Fais-toi naïf, si tu le veux. Mais vis. Pour moi, si tu ne le fais pour toi. Parce que je suis comme toi. Je veux exister, je veux que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Vis, ne crois pas qu'il se passe un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, à Poudlard, à ce monde que j'ai quitté. Vis, ne crois pas que je t'ai jamais oublié. Vis et ne m'oublies pas...

Harry.


End file.
